1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming mechanism and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there are structures that add a lubricant to the surface layer of a photoreceptor so as to reduce wear of the photoreceptor. Further, there are structures that add a lubricant to a developer so as to reduce wear of a photoreceptor.
Moreover, there are structures that provide a toner pool so as to aim for increased lifespan of a cleaning blade. Or, there are structures that make a cleaning blade be a two-layer structure.